Nalu: I realised
by princesstrollestia14
Summary: when the truth is revealed about Natsu being E.N.D how will the guild react and who will stand by him no matter what...
1. Chapter 1

_**Traitor! Someone called,**_

 _ **Monster! Another shouted.**_

 _ **He couldn't even look at us,his head head hung low,just staring at the ground. The little beacon of light in his eyes,those eyes and the toothy grin that I loved vanished. Without a trace.**_

 _ **Gray stepped towards him.  
"All this time and you didn't tell us." Gray's voice was barley a whisper and yet it was laced with hate.**_

 _He **flinched at this. "I didn't know." Was all he said.**_

 _ **How could Natsu be E.N.D,how? Was just one of the many thoughts rushing through my head. Happy was in hysterics,I held him in my arms whispering to him that everything was gonna be alright. But my heart wasn't in it because I didn't really know if I believed it myself,which only made him cry more.**_

 _ **Makarov approached.  
"GRAY STAND DOWN!" Makarov bellowed. Natsu looked up shaking,tears sprung to his eyes,he turned round on the spot looking at everyone. He still loved them and cared for them and yet they looked at him with true disgust.**_

 _ **How?How could they turn on him like this?  
**_

 _ **Makarov straightened up.  
"NATSU DRAGNEEL,You have broken one of Fairy Tail's most sacred bonds." "We are a family,and you have betrayed this family."  
Makarov cleared his throat.  
"You are no longer a part of this family..REMOVE YOUR GUILD MARK!"**_

 _ **The tears started falling down Natsu's face,he fell to his knee's begging.  
Makarov turned and started walking away.  
"Gramps please."**_

 ** _"Mr Makarov to you."Makarov spoke without even turning to look Natsu in the eye.  
"You are no longer a part of the guild."_**

 ** _He stopped at Gray before he left. "Do with this MONSTER as you will."_**

 ** _I couldn't take this anymore,  
"STOP THIS MADNESS!"I screamed pushing past my fellow guild members,running forwards.  
"Natsu hasn't done anything wrong!"_**

 ** _I tried making my way over to Natsu but Gray shoved me back._**

 ** _"That's where your'e wrong Lucy this DEMON isn't Natsu!"_**

 ** _Hearing that word Natsu flinched again._**

 ** _I was furious,I ran at Gray all guns blazing,but what he did next I will NEVER forgive him for.  
I felt a surging pain in my side,I screamed in agony  
-Gray had shot me with his ice magic._**

 ** _Natsu didn't hesitate pinning Gray to the ground,a fiery fist wrapped around the ice devil slayer's neck.  
"YOU COULD OF DONE ANYTHING YOU WANTED TO ME!"Natsu screamed at Gray.  
"YOU JUST HAD TO BRING LUCY INTO IT DIDN'T YA!"_**

 ** _Natsu was covered from head to toe in black fire,when the flames cleared he was gone,but E.N.D had come to say..hello.._**

 ** _"Get off me!"Grey gasped E.N.D's hand tightened,Gray spluttered and gasped for air._**

 ** _E.N.D grinned.  
"Oh,I remember now."He hissed. "You were that Natsu boy's rival,All those fights and arguments,all that stored up anger." "Would be quite nice to unleash it,don't you think?"_**

 ** _Gray was on the brink of death. At this point I probably despised him just as much as Natsu did. But I couldn't let Natsu become this-a killer._**

 ** _I used any energy I had left._**

 ** _"NATSU STOP THIS PLEASE.." I pulled myself up clutching at my wound,that was bleeding uncontrollably._**

 ** _"Natsu I know your'e still in there."_**

 ** _He stirred slightly but he still had an iron grip on Gray._**

 ** _I took two more shaky steps towards.._**

 ** _"LUCY GET BACK!" Happy cried out. But I persisted._**

 ** _"NATSU YOU NEED TO SNAP OUT OF IT!" He shook his head like he'd come back but then the darkness took over again._**

 ** _3 More Steps..._**

 ** _"We can deal with Gray later,together,but right now I need your help."  
In pain I grabbed my left side where Gray had shot me._**

 ** _"I...I..I'm hurt pretty bad...Natsu.." Tears building up in my eyes.  
"I...need you to save me...one last... time."_**

 ** _He just starred at me not blinking,not noticing as Gray crawled away._**

 ** _I took two more steps,closing the gap. Natsu was shaking slightly and if he starred at me any harder he'd probably drill a whole right through my head.  
I placed my hand on his cheek,smiling.  
Come on Natsu ,almost there I thought._**

 ** _I placed my forehead against his just like he had done for me so many times before.  
"Can I tell you a secret?" I whispered in his ear.  
"Back at the Grand Magic Games,when you burst into the arena."  
I sighed.  
"The moment you stepped back into my life I...Realised-"  
With my spare hand I stroked his spiky pink hair out of his face and kissed him.  
"I,I Realised that I'd never stopped loving you."_**

 ** _Natsu blinked a couple of times then looked straight into my eyes._**

 ** _"Lucy."_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 ** _We just stood there it had only been a few moments,but for us hours could have passed.  
A silent tear fell down his cheek,he put his hand behind my head and pulled me into his chest._**

 ** _"Lu-cy...I never wanted you to see me like that..."He wept into my shoulder.  
Tears sprung to my eyes,running down my face like a cascading waterfall.I buried my head in his warm embrace,It was heartbreaking to see him like this,so weak and v_ _ulnerable._**

 ** _"LUCY,QUICK GET AWAY FROM HIM!"Erza charged at us equipped in her Purgatory armor,much to his disagreement, I shoved Natsu behind me. Titania stopped dead in her tracks,her blade inches away from my neck in fact if Natsu didn't quickly pull me back like he did,Erza's sword would of gone straight through me._**

 ** _"LUCY ARE YOU OK?" Erza said,clearly overwhelmed by the fact she nearly just killed me.  
I nodded.  
She pointed her weapon at Natsu,clearly mistaking his grip on my wrist as an act of holding me against my will._**

 ** _"Erza stop."I said as I walked towards her but was stopped by the feeling of something trickling down my leg,a pool of blood gathering at my feet._**

 ** _My wound,I had completely forgotten about it. I fell to the ground.  
Erza rushed to my aid,removing her top and pressing it hard against my cut to slow the bleeding.  
Natsu cried out to me._**

 ** _"LUCY!"_**

 ** _The others saw this as their opportunity. Laxus and Gajeel grabbed Natsu by the shoulders forcing him to his knees,Gajeel used his iron dragon slayer magic and transformed his hand into a Terrifying dagger. Natsu struggled against them_** , _ **d**_ ** _esperately trying to get to me._**

 ** _"Try anything and I can promise you,I won't hesitate to slit your throat!" Gajeel threatened,pulling the knife closer to Natsu._**

 **I groaned in agony.**

 **"Natsu..."**

* * *

 ** _"Gray,please answer me!"Juvia cried over the ice mage who lay battered and bruised on the ground,he stirred and opened his eyes._**

 ** _"Juv...i..a.."He stuttered. Juvia threw her arms around her beloved,Gray hugged her tightly burying his head in her silky blue hair. When he first met Juvia,he found her creepy and annoying but now he had really grown to love her._**

 ** _"I'm so glad your'e okay Gray sama."Juvia sobbed._**

 ** _Gray grinned.  
"Of course I am but..." He turned his head around and looked at a restrained Natsu,he smirked._**

 ** _"_** _He **won't be."**_


End file.
